When the timing is right
by carolkujawski
Summary: One-shot based on the "Meant to be" universe. Logan received really good news from work, and decided to celebrate in style. Maybe, this time he would get what he always wanted out of Rory.


**Disclaimer: Logan arrives home with a surprise**

* * *

"Well done, son." He heard his father say. "I didn't think that we would nail this guy. I was prepared to come back home and reevaluate, maybe find another small paper to buy. But this time, you really nailed it. This bonus is all yours." Mitchum continued, tossing a piece of paper on his table.

To say that Logan looked flabbergasted was an understatement. Never in a million years he would expect for these words to come out of his father's mouth. He looked, then, at the piece of paper, and almost lost it. Almost five millions. _You have got to be kidding me... _He thought. _A five million dollar bonus? _And then he smiled, thinking about how he was going to spend a big part of this money.

He was waiting for the right time to ask her. And, to be honest, he was tired of waiting. They were living together for almost six months now. They were happy. She was doing a hack of a job at the paper, and he was finally having a relationship with his father that wasn't based on mutual dislike and disappointment. And he knew that family was important to her, even his family.

His father saw the smile on his face, and smirked... "Well, son, I can see that you have already figured out how to spend at least a third of this money, for the look in your eyes. Just make sure to pick something small and meaningful. That girl isn't the type to go for the most expensive ring in the store."

If Logan was looking flabbergasted before, he almost fell out of his chair this time. "What? How? I didn't even-" Logan started, but his father wasn't done yet.

"Well, it's about damn time, son. You waited almost 6 years for this girl, and you've been living together for some time now. Just do it!" he told his son. He was proud of him. Really proud. After Logan moved out to California, and without Rory, he was sure that he would never see his son again. Sure, it took his heart attack for Logan to come back to Connecticut, but he had the chance to bail out after Mitchum was back on his feet. But he didn't. Logan decided to stay, and lucky for him he did. Because HPG would not be thriving like that without his son. He was really made for this business. Even more so than he himself.

"Even your mother can see how happy the two of you are!" Mitchum finished.

Logan opened his top drawer and took out a small blue box that was hidden in the middle of some papers. He tossed it to his father and said. "I had it since she moved in. I was just waiting for the right time. Think she'll like it?" Logan asked. He couldn't believe that he was asking his father for advice about Rory's ring.

His father opened the box and smiled. "It´s perfect son. It screams Rory. Don't forget to call you mother tomorrow with the news of your engagement. She's been waiting for it for months now."

"Rory hadn't said yes yet, Dad. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Logan started. He couldn't help himself. He was nervous. After all, she had said no to his proposal one time.

"She will." Was all his father said. "Good night, son. And congratulations. For this acquisition and for Rory."

Logan stood there, sitting at his chair, looking at the small box that his father had placed on top of his table. _In omnia paratus. _He thought. And then, he picked up the ring and went home, stopping at a small grocery store for some champagne on the way.

He walked inside just in time to see his beautiful girlfriend leaving the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He closed his eyes, and counted to ten, to prevent grabbing her and tossing her on the bed, and thoroughly ravishing her. But he had plans. And his plans included ravishing his girlfriend, or even better, fiancé, after dinner. But for that to happen, he would have to not notice right now how smooth her skin was, specially after bathing. _Focus, Logan, Focus. _

"Hey, babe, how was your day? Tired?" He asked.

"A little, yeah. Why, what do you have in mind?" Rory asked, letting the towel drop to her feet and turning to take some moisturizing.

"Well, as much as I like the show, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to put on a pretty dress, and go out tonight!" He said, not really looking at her. He knew that if he looked right at her, he would cave, and ruin his plans.

Rory looked at her boyfriend, and noticed that he was avoiding looking at her. She smirked, wanting to have some fun of her own. "Sure, hun. Just let me grab something to wear." She said, and walked straight passed him, making sure to sway her hips just a little bit. She opened her wardrobe and took the sexiest, most revealing set of deep blue lingerie, one she knew that would drive him crazy, and then proceeded to get dressed real slow. It was like a reverse strip tease.

Logan almost lost it, had to start thinking about flag and country, the state of the economy, or Finn naked. Yep, that did the trick. Finn naked. He turned around just in time to see her smirking. And smiled to himself. He really did love her. He walked towards her, stopping right behind her, as close as possible without touching her, and reach inside the wardrobe to get her a dress. A navy blue dress that highlighted her eyes, and had just the right amount of cleavage, resting right on her knees.

He felt her shiver and thought that two could play this game. And he was sure that he was going to win. Or, to be honest, it didn't matter who would win this game, they would both end up really satisfied in the end.

Rory got dressed, making all she could think about to entice him, and Logan thought that he would die and go to heaven, but the wouldn't cave. "So, what´s the occasion?" Rory asked, while finishing getting ready.

"A really big bonus that I got today. We finished the acquisition, and nailed the paper. And, wait for it, because that is really cause for celebration: my father said he was proud of me." Logan said, smiling.

"Wow, that's really great Logan! I knew you would get it." Rory said, genuinely proud of him and his accomplishments. "So, I take it we're going to that small Italian place?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Logan said. He had already made reservations on a new Thai place that she was talking about for over a week now.

They arrived at the restaurant, but payed nearly no attention to the food. After the first bottle of champagne, they were heavily flirting with each other. The second bottle of champagne, during dessert, did the trick. They were all over each other when they arrived home. Thank God that Logan had thought about it and had ordered a car to drive then to the restaurant and back home.

They were going at it at the backseat of the car like teenagers, and he was sure that the ride back home took almost twice the time it should take. They had barely closed the door when Rory started unzipping her dress, and Logan was taking off his jacket. The bulge in his jacket's poked reminded him of his plan. And then, he just blurted: "Marry me!"

Rory stopped unzipping her dress mid-way and looked at Logan. She thought that it was the champagne talking. Sure, she thought about it from time to time. But Logan hadn't given her any hints that he was thinking about proposing again. At least, she hadn't picked up any. But before she could voice her worries, Logan took the box from his pocked, opened it, and got down on one knee.

"Marry me!" He said one second time.

Rory was speechless. She nodded once, whipped the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, and nodded again.

"Is that a yes?" Logan asked, smiling. "Because, you know, I'd like to know for sure this time, if you'd be my wife."

"Yes. I'd love nothing more than to be you wife". Rory said. But the ring laid forgotten inside it´s box for that night, while they picked up where they had left off when they left the restaurant. It was a night to remember.


End file.
